


Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Enigma

Natasha has everything. She is a good student with a loving boyfriend. Then she meets Clint Barton at a fair and he catches her attention. Later she comes to know he is the new student in the University. They become friends but Nat feels an attraction she has never felt before even with Bruce.


End file.
